


With You

by CaprisShell



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Slight body worship?, ZhaoZi makes an appearance, small shower scene, soft boyfriends, they are just too much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaprisShell/pseuds/CaprisShell
Summary: ShaoFei hummed, not facing TangYi. He was busy trying to tame his wild hair. Not hearing a reply, he turned and paused. His mouth fell open.TangYi was kneeling. A ring in his hand.
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 284





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I will ever get over Trapped and its sweetness and fluff.

"They look so happy, don't they?" ShaoFei smiled, watching HongYe and GuDaoYi dance.

TangYi glanced to where ShaoFei was looking, mirroring his smile. His sister did look happy, dancing in the arms of the man she loved. TangYi had also never seen GuDaoYi smile that much before. He turned his eyes to ShaoFei, eyes softening. He tightened his hold around his waist, bringing him closer. 

ShaoFei laughed softly as TangYi pulled him closer. He rested his head on TangYi's firm chest and closed his eyes. They swayed gently to the slow beat as if it were their own wedding. 

"Let's go home," TangYi whispered, placing a small kiss on ShaoFei's head.

"Won't HongYe scold you for running away with your boyfriend, leaving her to deal with the aftermath of the reception?"

"No. She can deal with it." 

ShaoFei pulled back and nodded. They told their goodbyes and just before they left, HongYe hugged TangYi tight and whispered into his ear, smiling brightly. 

xxxx

"I'm so tired," ShaoFei whined, throwing his body to the couch. 

TangYi clicked his tongue. "Don't do that. You'll ruin your suit. Your only nice suit." 

ShaoFei sat up immediately. "Shoot. I forgot. I told you, I don't need a fancy suit." He ran his hands down the suit, smoothing it. "Is it wrinkled?"

TangYi shook his head. "No. Just take it off and hang it. Also, HongYe would kill you if you turned up wearing that green suit. It's a monstrosity."

"Hey!" ShaoFei yelled indignantly, his face turning red. "That's not what you said when I bought it. What did you say? Oh right, that I have good eye and taste."

TangYi chuckled as he unbuttoned his own dress shirt. "I was making fun of you. And trying to get you to buy something from the store. You were chasing me for 4 years and had never bought anything from my store. You fell right into it that time."

"Bastard," ShaoFei says, with no venom in his voice. He shamelessly stares as TangYi removes his shirt.

TangYi notices and smirks. "Well, come on up. We should sleep."

xxxx

"I'm gonna take a shower," ShaoFei says as he carefully hangs his suit. Standing only in his boxers, he turns to look at a half naked TangYi who has his hands inside his pockets. "Join me?"

"No. You go first. I....I'll join you later." TangYi bits his lips as his voice went higher than usual. He coughed.

ShaoFei raised an eyebrow. He leaned against the doorway opening into the bathroom. "Is everything ok?"

TangYi smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. I'll be there. I just need to... uh.. take care of something."

ShaoFei frowned a little but said nothing. Instead he nodded and went inside.

TangYi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as soon as he heard the shower turn on. He took his hands out of his pockets, along with a small box. He gripped it in his hands and sighed. He looked where ShaoFei had gone in, the door half open, and back at the box. He took a deep breath in and placed the box in a drawer. 

'Soon,' he thought. He shed his clothes and entered the bathroom.

"You took your time. Took care of whatever it was?" ShaoFei asked as soon as he got behind him.

TangYi hummed. He wrapped his arms around ShaoFei's waist and rested his cheek on his back, feeling the water hit his face. The rest of him was still dry. 

"Come closer," ShaoFei whispered. 

TangYi pressed his lips on ShaoFei's nape and stood up straight. He turned ShaoFei to face him and pushed him until his back hit the wall. His hands went to grip his hips. 

ShaoFei smiled against his lips. He wrapped his arms around TangYi's neck, head tilting slightly. Both of them made no move to kiss deeper, seemingly content with the simple brushing of lips. It was a battle of sorts. Who would lose composure first?

ShaoFei lost. The heat of TangYi's eyes on him, their bodies touching and their breaths mingling was too much. He moved first. He captured TangYi's bottom lip and bit down. 

TangYi's resolve broke. 

They kissed fiercely under the shower, only pausing to turn it off when ShaoFei complained with a moan about the water wastage happening. However, both of them decided doing anything more than kissing was quite dangerous in the bathroom and resumed a normal shower with light kisses. 

As soon as they got out, TangYi pinned a very naked ShaoFei to the bed. 

"We just showered. I refuse to get dirty again," ShaoFei said, actions betraying his words. He was aroused and TangYi's hard dick between his legs was not helping. 

"We won't do anything." TangYi only wanted to be inside ShaoFei at that moment. But ShaoFei was right. He didn't feel like getting sweaty just after a shower. He willed himself to calm down and plopped next to ShaoFei, laying on his back, to minimise the compromising body contact.

ShaoFei turned to his side, a smile on his lips. He watched TangYi's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He reached out with a finger to trace the scar on his chest. 

"See something you like?" TangYi teased, catching his finger.

ShaoFei chuckled. "Yeah. And it's very hot."

TangYi bit his finger lightly. ShaoFei slapped his chest, a laugh bubbling from his chest. TangYi put an arm around ShaoFei's shoulder and pulled him close, letting him rest his head on his chest. He closed his eyes, a smile on his lips as he felt ShaoFei continue drawing on his chest. 

"I'm so happy this happened," TangYi murmurs.

"Hm?" ShaoFei raised his head to look at TangYi. His fingers trailed down TangYi's chest, softly tracing his stomach. 

"This." TangYi leans in to kiss ShaoFei. It ended in the blink of an eye, but TangYi had conveyed what he wanted. He felt his heart race when ShaoFei smiled, the smile directed at him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

ShaoFei raised an eyebrow. He sat up straight, paying no mind to his nakedness. "Is that a proposal?" He watched TangYi sit up and lean back against the headboard. 

"I'm just saying. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every day at the prison, I missed you. I hadn't realized just how much you meant to me before I had to be separated from you." He suddenly leaned forward and grabbed ShaoFei's hand. "Even when you were chasing me for the truth. Whenever you would not barge in or stalk me, I would miss your presence. And I didn't know why."

ShaoFei bit his lips, trying to keep from smiling. His face betrayed him and a smile split across his face. He laughed. "I'm happy too," he whispered. "I love you."

TangYi closes the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around ShaoFei's hips and pulled him, making him straddle him. 

The night found them in a tangled mess of sheets.

xxxx

"Everyone in the department knows I'm dating you, but you could keep it a little low. Did you have to bite me here? My shirt won't cover this up," ShaoFei complained, looking at a red bite mark on his neck. 

TangYi smirked and shrugged his shoulders as ShaoFei shot him a glare. "I couldn't hold back."

"You never hold back. I'm sore." 

TangYi stood up from the bed and opened the drawer. He turned back to see ShaoFei still dressing up. He slowly took out the ring box and opened it up. 

"ShaoFei?"

ShaoFei hummed, not facing TangYi. He was busy trying to tame his wild hair. Not hearing a reply, he turned and paused. His mouth fell open. 

TangYi was kneeling. A ring in his hand.

"Whaa-?"

TangYi smiled. He struggled to say something. He had prepared a speech but right now, he couldn't remember any of them. 

He didn't have to. 

"Yes!" ShaoFei screamed, kneeling in front of TangYi. His eyes welled up with tears as he looked at the ring and back at TangYi. "Yes," he said more softly. He threw his arms around him and hugged him tight, tears flowing freely. "Yes," he whispered into TangYi's ears.

TangYi held him even closer. 

xxxx

"Is that an engagement ring?!" ZhaoZi's voice was heard across the entire office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end.  
> Hope you guys loved it.  
> Comments motivate me and help me so...please leave your thoughts below.  
> Or just hit the kudos.  
> Thank you~


End file.
